


Red, Red, Red

by serenityfails



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening
Genre: Angst, Digital Art, F/M, The Calling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-18 23:18:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8179511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serenityfails/pseuds/serenityfails
Summary: The song gets under your skin.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Selkit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selkit/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

> I just need to know that these two (and the rest of the Vigil's Keep crew) are okay at the end of Inquisition! The thought that they're keeping each other safe and sane sustains me.
> 
>  
> 
> [Like and reblog on tumblr!](http://serenity-fails.tumblr.com/post/152394041766/an-angsty-treat-for-the-black-emporium-exchange)


End file.
